A Spell Gone Wrong
by Raleigh's Haven
Summary: This story takes place in season three while Prue is still alive. After a suspicious vision the girls travel to a strange future where Prue's dead, they have a half sister, and there's kids in the house.
1. Prologue

Summary: Okay, this takes some characters from my other fic, The Question, but it won't have the same plot as that. In this, Piper, Phoebe and Prue accidentally cast a spell to take them to the future. Not just any future, however. A future where Prue is dead, they have a half sister, and there are children in the manor. (Takes place during Season Three, right after the girls went to the past on Halloween. Possibly a twelve-chapter story, be forewarned)

AN: I'm trying this one out, so I wouldn't mind having your thought or suggestions to make it more interesting.

PROLOGUE

Piper threw her hands quickly into the air and let out a small gasp as the fire ball above her froze in place. Then she quickly dodged out of the way before it could crash into her. Phoebe let out a high pitched battle cry as she levitated into the air and then spun out, kicking the demon right in the jaw. The brutish creature let out a loud howl before turning to face the youngest Charmed One. Prue was quick to use her telekinesis to smash the potion bottle against the beasts head. Seconds later it burned up, letting out an anguished cry before it vanished out of sight for good.

Piper brought her head up and glanced across the room. "That's the sixth one today!" She exclaimed. She quickly whipped around as if expecting another demon to pop out at them. Prue let out a frustrated growl before stalking into the kitchen.

"Looks like I'm going to be late for work," She snapped. Phoebe and Piper quickly followed their older sibling into the room. Phoebe's heels clicking as she moved.

"You do know you can go to work, right? We can handle the situation without you," Phoebe said, her arms over her chest.

"What situation?" Piper demanded. "We don't necessarily have a _situation_."

"Six demons in one day? Wouldn't you call that a situation?" Phoebe countered.

"Well how do we know there's going to be any others?" Piper countered. Then she turned to Prue. "I have to go to P3 anyways. Do you need a ride?"

"Sure," Prue said, standing taller and walking over to Piper.

"What about the demons?" Phoebe demanded.

"If there's any problems call Leo and have him come get us," Prue said. She glanced at the clock on the wall again.

"It isn't like we have to save any innocents," Piper added. "They're coming after us."

Phoebe nodded her head, following quickly behind her sisters to the door. "I was planning on going out with Cole tonight, anyways," Phoebe replied.

Prue turned on her heel and looked at her sister. "Phoebe -," She started.

"Look, I know you don't trust him, Prue, but he's good. Honest," Phoebe said. "You don't have any reason _not_ to trust him."

"Phoebe's dated worst," Piper added.

"Hey!"

The older sisters chuckled at their baby sister's flustered face. "And you haven't?" Phoebe spat out.

Prue chuckled and then took the doorknob in her hand. "Well Pheebs, unlike you Piper and I have to pay the bills, so we'll see you around," She said, skipping out of the house quickly with Piper in trail.

Phoebe grimaced as she stalked back into the living room. Her sisters were acting rather unusual lately, more concerned with their normal lives than their lives as witches. Phoebe had been inspired when they'd traveled back to the birth of Melinda Warren, but it seemed as if Piper and Prue weren't. In fact, they'd been more involved with their actual lives since then. Phoebe turned on the TV and quickly started flipping through channels. She would just need to find a way to prove to them that they needed to take their magical lives as seriously as their normal ones. Otherwise, someone could end up hurt.

AN: I know, extremely short, but it will pick up in the next chapter. This is just to propose the idea, I promise. If I get a substantial number of reviews (five at least) I will put out the next chapter, which will have all of our favorite characters!


	2. One

AN: Woo hoo! People actually read. Okay, thanks to Wolflver, Zeria, ilovedcharmed101, and charmed1s-halliwells

Chapter ONE

Prue turned over in her bed, a slight chill seeming to be the cause of her waking. She sat up and stalked over to the window to make sure the window was closed. She could have sworn it had been closed already, but apparently she must have forgotten. Slamming the window closed she approached her bed, and then stopped, glancing at the time. It was after midnight, and Prue was almost certain Phoebe hadn't come back yet. She wasn't surprised. They all had times when they would stay away from home, spending the night at their dates' house. Still, there was something urging at the back of her mind that made her want to go and check, just to be safe.

She walked out of her room, and quickly approached Phoebe's. After a moment's hesitation, she knocked, and wasn't too surprised to hear no reply. Just to be on the safe side, though … She turned the doorknob and cautiously poked her head into the room, looking around. Yes, it most definitely was empty. She backed out of the room, closing the door gently behind her, and then padded down the stairs. She might as well snag something to eat before heading to bed. She was shocked, however, when she entered the kitchen and found Leo, Piper, and Phoebe all sitting around the table.

"Hey," Phoebe said with a grin. "Looks like we weren't the only one's who couldn't sleep."

Prue grinned before flopping down into the extra chair. "I guess I left my window open. The cool breeze woke me up," She explained.

"Munchies," Piper explained. "I found Leo in here."

"Just got home from my date with Cole," Phoebe explained. "And I found these two in here so I decided to join them."

"Well why were _you_ in the kitchen, Leo?" Prue asked.

"I fell asleep on the couch," He explained. "I woke up to the faucet dripping so I figured I might as well try to fix it now."

"I'm not really tired," Phoebe announced as she took another bite out of her ice cream.

Piper nodded, doing the same. "Me neither. In fact, I feel wide awake."

"Same here," Prue said. "Well now that we're all here and none of us can fall asleep, maybe we should discuss this morning's problem."

Phoebe quickly put aside her food while Leo sat up with concern. "Problem? What problem?"

"It really isn't anything," Piper said quickly. "Just a few demon attacks."

"Six," Prue said.

"Seven," Phoebe said quickly. "One attacked while I was home. It was an easy vanquish, though."

"Hold on, why didn't you girls mention this to me?" Leo asked.

"_Leo_," Piper said, shaking her head. "We handled it just fine. All seven were vanquished and taken care of. It isn't a big deal."

"Piper, it is a big deal if so many demons are coming after you. They could be planning something big. You need to tell me these things."

"You've been busy lately," Piper replied. "I didn't want to bother you."

"So when you're lying around, dying, you wouldn't bother to call me because you might be _bothering_ me?"

"Alright, relax you two," Prue said quickly.

"Yea," Phoebe agreed. "You two aren't even married yet and you're arguing. It could be a bad sign."

"Why would you say that?" Piper asked.

"Can we focus? I for one would like to find out who is behind these attacks and then I'd like to vanquish them so I can get back to my normal life. Or as normal as it gets," Prue replied.

"I could go check with the elders," Leo suggested.

"Alright," Piper said, waving her hand at him. He quickly kissed her on the lips before orbing out. Piper grimaced. "Do all whitelighters do that?"

"I don't think any other whitelighters have relationships," Prue said with a grin.

"Well if Mom did, and Piper does …" Phoebe said, trailing off.

Piper frowned. "Do you think Dad knew about Sam?"

"We are _so_ getting off topic," Prue pointed out.

"Alright, so staying on topic. Some demon has organized attacks against us. Nothing different," Piper said.

"The only question is how do we find the demon and vanquish him?" Phoebe asked.

"To the book?" Prue suggested.

"To the book," Piper and Phoebe chimed. The two quickly put their food away and then followed their older sister into the attic.

"Alright, so what exactly are we looking for?" Phoebe asked.

"Well let's start with the demons that attacked us. Then we'll look for any common traits that they seem to have," Prue explained.

"Sounds simple enough," Piper said.

So the group quickly got to work. Unfortunately, none of the creatures that had attacked them were mentioned in the book. In fact, it seemed as if the demons didn't even exist. Prue frowned, before rubbing at her tired eyes. "This is getting ridiculous," She grumbled. "Do you remember when demon hunting was simple?"

"Well those demons are just getting more evasive," Phoebe replied, collapsing onto the couch.

"So we have nothing. Do you think Leo has any leads?"

"Not yet," Piper said, shaking her head. "He would have been down here already if they had anything."

"I guess we should just … let it go for now," Prue suggested.

"There's got to be something," Phoebe said, jumping up and stalking over to the book. "At least _one_ of the demons have to be in here. You make it seem as if they don't even exist."

"They might as well not," Prue said. "Phoebe, there's nothing in that book."

"Look, there has to some -." Phoebe gasped as she was quickly pulled into a vision.

_A young boy with dark brown hair of about six was standing in a park. He seemed to be playing a game with a couple of other boys. Tag, it seemed. After another moment a boy with blond curls stopped the game and called the dark haired boy over. The two started walking away, waving goodbye to their friends. The vision skipped a little and soon the boys were walking on a lone path in the park – no one else was nearby. A demon jumped out, and quickly grabbed the younger boy. The blond started yelling but the demon quickly vanished with the brunette._

Phoebe's eyes flashed open, and they quickly darted to Prue's.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"A little boy. He was taken by a demon," Phoebe said slowly.

"Why would you see that?" Piper asked, quickly standing. "What were you touching?"

"Just this page," Phoebe said, taking the page of the book in her hand.

"Cartsen?" Prue read.

"Sounds sort of … dorky," Phoebe admitted.

"_The demon of childish fantasy. Distant cousin of the demon of fear, Cartsen comes around April sixth, every one hundred years. He captures magical children and feeds off of their fantasies, creating the illusion that their fantasy is real. Once all energy of living out these dreams have reached their fullest the demon steals the energy, leaving the child comatose._" Piper read. "Those poor kids."

"Well this says that the demon comes every April sixth, but it's only November. Why would Phoebe have a premonition several months ahead of schedule?" Prue asked.

"Plus it says here the last time Cartsen showed up was in 1910, and the passage says the demon comes around every one hundred years," Piper added.

"Maybe he found a loophole like Barbas," Prue suggested.

"No, I think …" Phoebe frowned. "The clothes the kids were wearing seemed a little different than the clothes kids wear nowadays."

"Like 1900's?" Piper asked.

"No, more like … futuristic," Phoebe replied.

"What does it mean?" Piper asked.

"Maybe it means we should go to the future," Prue said.

"We can't. We already used the time travel spell to the future," Phoebe pointed out.

"There are ways around that," Prue explained. "You'd just need to write a spell."

"Why can't we just make a note of it and fix it when the time comes around again?" Piper asked.

"Then Phoebe would have had the premonition in the future, not now. Maybe only our past selves can fix this. Our future selves may be busy, or something," Prue suggested.

"I don't think this is a very good idea," Piper said slowly.

"Look, we go in, vanquish the demon, and then get out. No one will even know we were there," Phoebe said, suddenly excited about the idea. Perhaps the future had changed from the time she'd seen. Maybe it was different. "I'll get started on the spell right away."

"What about the demons."

"We'll deal with them when we get back," Prue said.

"Well shouldn't we at least tell Leo?" Piper demanded.

"No, I don't think we need his approval on everything. Besides, chances are that we'll be taken back a few moments before this when we finally come back. That's always how it seems to work," Prue explained.

"I think I've got it!" Phoebe stated.

"That was fast," Prue commented.

"What can I say, I'm excited."

"So I see," Piper said with a smirk.

Phoebe quickly walked over to the others. They looked over the paper and then nodded. "That sounds good," Prue agreed.

"The world is rotating, spinning fast, our powers see beyond what lasts, a demon plots to play a ploy, take us to the stolen boy," The three chanted. Within an instant white lights surrounded the three sisters and they vanished from the attic … only to once again arrive in the attic.

Prue blinked. "I don't think it worked," She said.

"You're going to have to run faster than that to catch _me_, Wyatt!" A young boy's voice called. Second's later a brown haired boy skidded into the room, freezing when he saw the sisters. He was dressed in a sleeveless black trench coat, a red t-shirt beneath featuring some TV show the girls had never heard of before. He wore simple blue jeans, and rather large and goofy shoes. Goggles rested on his spiked brown hair.

"No fair, you cheated," The other boy, Wyatt, snapped, following after the first. He too wore blue jeans and the silly shoes. His fine blond hair was falling into his eyes, and his white long sleeved shirt was hidden under a rather large leather coat, pretend guns strapped across his back. They both stopped and stared with surprise at the witches.

Chris was the first to overcome his shock. "Mommy, I thought you were downstairs," He said, staring with surprise at Piper.

She was dressed in black slacks and a black suit jacket over a simple green t-shirt. Her long black hair was tied at the base of her neck. She glanced down with surprise at her outfit, before turning to Phoebe. She was wearing a breezy blue skirt and a white tank top underneath a baby blue corduroy jacket, sandals on her feet. Her medium-length brown hair was down and in light curls. Prue, however, was still wearing the pajama pants and matching top that she had worn to bed. Piper looked back at the boys with surprise.

"Who's that?" Wyatt asked, pointing to Prue with surprise.

"Eh …" Piper said, looking completely shocked.

"Who are you?" Phoebe spat out.

Both boys looked at her with surprise. "Aunt Phoebe, sometimes you can be such an idiot," Wyatt told her, shaking his head.

"Pheebs?" Someone called from elsewhere in the house.

"In the attic!" Phoebe called hesitantly, not recognizing the voice.

Seconds later bright white lights glittered into the room. The woman standing there was dressed in hip hugging black pants and a baby blue sweatshirt. Her dark brown curls were in a ponytail on her head, and a small girl with long brown hair and sharp blue eyes sat on her hip, simply sucking on her thumb. "What was up with the whole disappearing trick?" Paige asked, stepping forward a little. "I'm supposed to go see my charge, and I can't hold Melinda all day." She handed the small girl over to her sister with a frustrated sigh, before making to orb out. That was until she caught a glimpse of the extra figure off to the side. Her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Prue?" She asked.

AN: Alright, I'm not sure if the gang was out of character or not. I tried to make them as close to themselves as possible, but I was sort of tired at the moment so they may be a little off. Anyhoo, if you have any comments on that aspect let me know because I want this to be as realistic as I can get it. Also let me know if the story appears to be moving too fast. I'll try to slow it down.


	3. Note: Sorry

Note: Sorry guys, this isn't an update, but i'm here (more like writing) to inform you that the new chapter will be out this week, but i have to alter it to fit the new way the story is going. See, I had written the chapter last week to fit a different plot, and now I have to rewrite it to fit the new plot direction i'm going in. KK?


	4. TWO

AN: In this story, the season seven finale never happened, okay? That would just be too complicated to work with at this time, lol.

Chapter TWO

As soon as the woman had said her name, Prue was entirely certain that this traveling to the future thing was _not_ a good idea. And the way the woman was looking at her, with her jaw wide open and eyes large, she had an even worst feeling. The boy with dark hair quickly raced to the woman's side.

"Aunt Paige, Mommy and Aunt Phoebe are acting funny!" He exclaimed.

"Eh …" The woman, Paige, said.

"Maybe they're demons! I'll take care of them!" Wyatt exclaimed, raising his hands.

"No!" Paige exclaimed, grabbing the boy and pulling him to her. "Are you crazy?"

"Uhh … Paige?" Piper guessed, stepping forward uncertainly.

Paige narrowed her eyes at her sister. "I sure hope you're going to explain to me how Prue got here. You didn't summon her, did you?"

"Summon her?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I thought the elders said you couldn't summon her because she wasn't 'prepared' and whatnot," Paige said. Then she walked over to Prue. "Well now that you're here let me say I'm so excited to finally meet you. Piper and Phoebe are always talking about you, and I find it just amazing to finally -!" She didn't bother to finish as she pulled her into a hug.

"Aunt Paige, I think you've gone crazy," Wyatt said.

Chris quickly darted to Piper's side, taking a hold of her hand. "Mommy, who's the new lady? Is she a friend of yours?"

Piper looked down at the boy with curiosity. "Uhh, no … sweetie? No, uhh, this is my sister Prue. You know Prue, don't you?"

"You know, Dummy!" Wyatt said quickly, coming to Chris' side. "The aunt who died."

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed, looking up from the little girl in her arms.

Paige stepped away from Prue with confusion and then looked around the entire group. Smiling uncertainly, she said, "I'm not talking to my Piper and Phoebe, am I? Alright, you need to calm down. Everyone needs to remain calm, okay? That's it, I'm calm. Just take in a few deep breaths, Paige, we'll have this all sorted out," She mumbled to herself.

"Paige!" Someone called from the stairs.

"Attic!" Paige snapped, a feeling of dread beginning to settle in.

Leo quickly appeared in the room, giving a relieved sigh as his eyes settled on Piper. "Oh good, you found them. How did you do that, Pheobe?"

"Do what?" Phoebe asked.

"Disappear like that. I thought a demon had gotten you or something," Leo explained. He turned to Piper, a frown beginning to form on his face. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Dad, Mom and Aunt Phoebe are acting weird, and Aunt Paige says that they're not her Phoebe and Piper," Wyatt said.

"What?" Leo asked. He looked to Paige with confusion, who just gestured to Prue.

"I'm guessing a time travel spell," Paige said.

"Phoebe had a premonition," Prue said quickly, stepping up.

"Wyatt, Chris, go downstairs," Leo commanded in a sharp tone.

"But I had to ask Mom a question," Wyatt said.

"Now," Leo snapped.

The two boys jumped in surprise, and then orbed out. Leo quickly closed the door.

"That was mean," Phoebe exclaimed.

Paige quickly took the little girl from Phoebe's arms and handed her over to Leo. "I'll be back really quickly," She told him. "I just need to take care of one of my charges."

Leo nodded in understanding, and then turned to Piper, Phoebe, and Prue with a sudden frown.

"Leo, who was that?" Phoebe demanded, gesturing to the disappearing orbs. "And why did those kids say Prue was dead?"

"Eh … I can't say anything. Future consequences."

"You've gotten older," Prue pointed out lightly, trying to keep her sister's and her own minds off of her impending death.

"Don't you change the subject!" Phoebe hissed. "Answer me, Leo."

"I can't -."

"Damn it, Leo!" Piper snapped angrily. "Don't you give me that. Is Prue dead, or isn't she?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt pushed his ear against the closed door in an attempt to hear better. Chris was pacing a few feet behind him.

"Anything?" Chris finally asked.

"I think they're from the past," Wyatt said as they started down the stairs to their room.

"Well that explains a lot. How far back?"

"Before we were born, I'm sure." Wyatt sat back on his heels and turned to Chris, meeting his brother's eyes.

Chris' head darted around, suspicion in his eyes.

"What are you looking for?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm looking to see if anything changed yet," Chris replied.

"… You're stupid," Wyatt finally told him.

"Well you're stupider," Chris countered.

"Well you're the … most stupidest little brother anyone could have," Wyatt countered.

"When are you two going to get over this stage?" A dark voice asked from behind the two boys. Both jumped, letting out a strangled shriek, before turning around.

"Uncle Conner!" Wyatt and Chris exclaimed in unison, wrapping their small arms around the grown man's legs. Conner Lowe stared down at the two boys with confusion. Conner was Phoebe's husband, and Melinda's father. The man was a warlock who Phoebe had met when she'd been turned evil four years ago. Her first kill was supposed to be Conner. Her sister's obvious managed to turn her back before she could kill him, but they'd taken an interest in each other that had eventually blossomed.

"I thought you were still in Europe," Wyatt said.

"Well I decided to teleport over and say hello to my favorite nephews. "Where are Phoebe and Melinda?" Conner asked. The good warlock had been sent on business to England two weeks before, and was expected to be gone for another week. It was a surprise to see him back so early.

"Aunt Phoebe's in the attic with Melinda, Dad, Mom, and some lady they call Aunt Prue," Wyatt filled in.

"It sounds as if Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Prue have taken a trip from the past, so they aren't really our Mom and Aunt," Chris finished.

"I was getting there, Chris," Wyatt said angrily.

"Well I said it before you could, so there." The brunette stuck his tongue out.

"Wait, wait," Conner interrupted. "Are you trying to tell me your Mom and aunts have traveled here from the past? Well where are their future selves?" Conner asked.

Wyatt shrugged while Chris rubbed at his nose.

"I think the past people took our people's bodies," Wyatt said.

"I still think they're demons," Chris murmured.

Conner looked thoughtfully at the door. "Why don't the two of you just … go downstairs, for a little while? Okay?"

"Why are adults always trying to get rid of us?" Wyatt asked Chris.

"Because they think we don't know _anything_," Chris grumbled as the two started down the stairs.

Conner shook his head after them before turning back to the door. Well … this should be interesting. Taking in a deep breath, he opened the door.

AN: Well, now that I've introduced all the important characters (besides the demon, lol) Maybe I can get a move on with the actual story!


End file.
